In 1994 cancer of the prostate gland is expected to be diagnosed in 200,000 men in the U.S. and 38,000 American males will die from this disease (Garnick, M. B. (1994). The Dilemmas of Prostate Cancer. Scientific American, April:72-81). Thus, prostate cancer is the most frequently diagnosed malignancy (other than that of the skin) in U.S. men and the second leading cause of cancer-related deaths (behind lung cancer) in that group.
Prostate specific Antigen (PSA) is a single chain 33 kDa glycoprotein that is produced almost exclusively by the human prostate epithelium and occurs at levels of 0.5 to 2.0 mg/ml in human seminal fluid (Nadji, M., Taber, S. Z., Castro, A., et al. (1981) Cancer 48:1229; Papsidero, L., Kuriyama, M., Wang, M., et al. (1981). JNCI 66:37; Qui, S. D., Young, C. Y. F., Bihartz, D. L., et al. (1990), J. Urol. 144:1550; Wang, M. C., Valenzuela, L. A., Murphy, G. P., et al. (1979). Invest. Urol. 17:159). The single carbohydrate unit is attached at asparagine residue number 45 and accounts for 2 to 3 kDa of the total molecular mass. PSA is a protease with chymotrypsin-like specificity (Christensson, A., Laurell, C. B., Lilja, H. (1990). Eur. J. Biochem. 194:755-763). It has been shown that PSA is mainly responsible for dissolution of the gel structure formed at ejaculation by proteolysis of the major proteins in the sperm entrapping gel, Semenogelin I and Semenogelin II, and fibronectin (Lilja, H. (1985). J. Clin. Invest. 76:1899; Lilja, H., Oldbring, J., Rannevik, G., et al. (1987). J. Clin. Invest. 80:281; McGee, R. S., Herr, J. C. (1988). Biol. Reprod. 39:499). The PSA mediated proteolysis of the gel-forming proteins generates several soluble Semenogelin I and Semenogelin II fragments and soluble fibronectin fragments with liquefaction of the ejaculate and release of progressively motile spermatoza (Lilja, H., Laurell, C. B. (1984). Scand. J. Clin. Lab. Invest. 44:447; McGee, R. S., Herr, J. C. (1987). Biol. Reprod. 37:431). Furthermore, PSA may proteolytically degrade IGFBP-3 (insulin-like growth factor binding protein 3) allowing IGF to stimulate specifically the growth of PSA secreting cells (Cohen et al., (1992) J. Clin. Endo. & Meta. 75:1046-1053).
PSA complexed to alpha 1-antichymotrypsin is the predominant molecular form of serum PSA and may account for up to 95% of the detected serum PSA (Christensson, A., Bjork, T., Nilsson, O., et al. (1993). J. Urol. 150:100-105; Lilja, H., Christensson, A., Dahlen, U. (1991). Clin. Chem. 37:1618-1625; Stenman, U. H., Leinoven, J., Alfthan, H., et al. (1991). Cancer Res. 51:222-226). The prostatic tissue (normal, benign hyperplastic, or malignant tissue) is implicated to predominantly release the mature, enzymatically active form of PSA, as this form is required for complex formation with alpha 1-antichymotrypsin (Mast, A. E., Enghild, J. J., Pizzo, S. V., et al. (1991). Biochemistry 30:1723-1730; Perlmutter, D. H., Glover, G. I., Rivetna, M., et al. (1990). Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:3753-3757). Therefore, in the microenvironment of prostatic PSA secreting cells the PSA is believed to be processed and secreted in its mature enzymatically active form not complexed to any inhibitory molecule. PSA also forms stable complexes with alpha 2-macroglobulin, but as this results in encapsulation of PSA and complete loss of the PSA epitopes, the in vivo significance of this complex formation is unclear. A free, noncomplexed form of PSA constitutes a minor fraction of the serum PSA (Christensson, A., Bjork, T., Nilsson, O., et al. (1993). J. Urol. 150:100-105; Lilja, H., Christensson, A., Dahlen, U. (1991). Clin. Chem. 37:1618-1625). The size of this form of serum PSA is similar to that of PSA in seminal fluid (Lilja, H., Christensson, A., Dahlen, U. (1991). Clin. Chem. 37:1618-1625) but it is yet unknown as to whether the free form of serum PSA may be a zymogen; an internally cleaved, inactive form of mature PSA; or PSA manifesting enzyme activity. However, it seems unlikely that the free form of serum PSA manifests enzyme activity, since them is considerable (100 to 1000 fold) molar excess of both unreacted alpha 1-antichymotrypsin and alpha 2-macroglobulin in serum as compared with the detected serum levels of the free 33 kDa form of PSA (Christensson, A., Bjork, T., Nilsson, O., et al. (1993). J. Urol. 150:100-105; Lilja, H., Christensson, A., Dahlen, U. (1991). Clin. Chem. 37:1618-1625).
Serum measurements of PSA are useful for monitoring the treatment of adenocarcinoma of the prostate (Duffy, M. S. (1989). Ann. Clin. Biochem. 26:379-387; Brawer, M. K. and Lange, P. H. (1989). Urol. Suppl. 5:11-16; Hara, M. and Kimura, H. (1989). J. Lab. Clin. Med. 113:541-548), although above normal serum concentrations of PSA have also been reported in benign prostatic hyperplasia and subsequent to surgical trauma of the prostate (Lilja, H., Christensson, A., Dahlen, U. (1991). Clin. Chem. 37:1618-1625). Prostate metastases are also known to secrete immunologically reactive PSA since serum PSA is detectable at high levels in patients showing widespread metatstatic prostate cancer (Ford, T. F., Butcher, D. N., Masters, R. W., et al. (1985). Brit. J. Urology 57:50-55). Therefore, a cytotoxic compound that could be activated by the proteolytic activity of PSA should be prostate cell specific as well as specific for PSA secreting prostate metastases.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide novel oligopeptides which selectively are enzymatically cleaved by active free prostate specific antigen (PSA).
It is also the object of this invention to provide a quantitative assay for enzymatically active PSA which incorporates those novel oligopeptides.
It is further the object of this invention to provide a novel anti-cancer composition useful for the treatment of prostate cancer which comprises those novel oligopeptides in conjugation with a cytotoxic agent.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of treating prostate cancer which comprises administration of novel anti-cancer composition.